


™ ™ ™ Homosexuals ™ ™ ™

by IsaRiv29



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ageup, F/M, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Stenbrough, WHO THE FUCK IS THAT, georgie do be alive tho, i came up with this at like 2am so, pennywise?, they’re like 16 idk dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRiv29/pseuds/IsaRiv29
Summary: so yeah its a group chat fic with a little plot? mostly a lot of chaos uh the small plot there is is stenbrough idk that might increase as I go so we'll see
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. ™ ™ ™ Homosexuals ™ ™ ™

™ ™ ™ Homosexuals (and Ben) ™ ™ ™

4:03 AM

Richie changed Eddie’s name to “Eds Spagheds”

Richie changed Bev’s name to “Ginger”

Richie changed Bill’s name to “Billiam”

Richie changed Stan’s name to “Staniel”

Richie changed Mike’s name to “Micycle”

Richie changed Ben’s name to “Benjamin Franklin”

Staniel: what the fuck richie it’s 4am why are you even up

Richie: well staniel, why are YOU up at 4am?

Eds Spagheds: i swear to god rich i will fucking murder you

Richie: what’s wrong eds?

Eds Spagheds: DONR CALL ME EDS YOU STIPID BITCHJDKEBSKS

Ginger: stipid

Benjamin Franklin: you could’ve named me anything and you used benjamin franklin 

Micycle: can you all shut up so i can sleep because once again it’s 4am

Eds Spagheds changed their name to “Eddie”

Staniel: does no one else find it weird that bill hasn’t answered like he hasn’t slept in 4 days he should be awake right now

Ginger: well he hasnt slept in 4 days so he’s probably asleep 

Richie changed Eddie’s name to “Eds”

Eds: S T O P

Eds changed their name to “Eddie”

Richie: i know you love it eds 

Staniel: ok but if he’s dead it’s your fault 

Ginger: how is it my fault???

Richie changed Eddie’s name to “Spaghetti Man”

Billiam: IM HEER BIECHES

Spaghetti Man: RICHIE

Staniel: are you having a stroke

Spaghetti Man changed their name to “richie change my name one more fucking time you dickwad”

Billiam: eyem so guvjing rired i need slep 

Ginger: whoa eddie is going OFF

Staniel: he’s gonna go feral on you rich

Richie: that’s ok i don’t mind 

richie change my name one more fucking time you dickwad changed Richie’s name to “stupid ass hoe”

Micycle: is bill even ok

Billiam: mo

Billiam: bo*

Billiam: no**

Micycle: at least he was honest

richie change my name one more fucking time you dickwad: bill please sleep

Billiam: YURE MOT NY FUKIGN MOM

Ginger: im begging you bill

Billiam: no tou whoare

stupid ass hoe: the incorrectly spelled cuss words are really funny

Micycle: bill you’re gonna fucking die if you don’t sleep soon

Billiam: ghats ok jist shit tha fuk up

Staniel: bill please sleep

Billiam: pk hoodnite stanny

Staniel: goodnight bill

richie change my name one more fucking time you dickwad: how did you-

Micycle: excuse me????

Staniel: idk he just listens to me

Micycle: i’m going to sleep goodnight bitches 

Staniel: me too goodnight 

richie change my name one more fucking time you dickwad: goodnight i’m also going to sleep

stupid ass hoe: damn y’all are lame but goodnight i guess

5:24 AM

stupid ass hoe changed richie change my name one more fucking time you dickwad’s name to “Eds Spagheds (aka Spaghetti Man)”

stupid ass hoe changed their name to “god”

™ ™ ™ Homosexuals (and Ben) ™ ™ ™

10:36 AM

Eds Spagheds (aka Spaghetti Man): FUCK YOU RICH

god: it would be appreciated if you addressed me by my correct name of god

Eds Spagheds (aka Spaghetti Man): no i’m not calling you god

god: i’ll stop changing your name but you have to leave it as eds

Eds Spagheds (aka Spaghetti Man): no. 

ginger: that’s fair though

Micycle: it really is (sorry eddie)

Benjamin Franklin: i mean

Benjamin Franklin: it is

Staniel: i don’t even know what’s going on but i’m against richie

Eds Spagheds (aka Spaghetti Man): YES STANS ON MY SIDE

Staniel: wait are my options richie or eddie?

Micycle: yes

Staniel: oh

Staniel: then i pick neither 

Eds Spagheds (aka Spaghetti Man): WHAT NO THATS NOT A CHOICE

Staniel: it’s my choice

Eds Spagheds (aka Spaghetti Man): BDOSKSJSJKSKSFUCK YOU STANIEL 

Staniel: heheh lyt eddie spaghetti 

god: STANIEL IS ON MY AIDS

Ginger: stan gave you AIDS????

Micycle: whoa chill maybe

god: i- what

Ginger: and i quote

Ginger: “STANIEL IS ON MY AIDS”

god: I DIDNT EVEN REALIZE I TYPED THAT I MEANT SIDE

Ginger: you dumb fuck

Benjamin Franklin: do you guys think bills like

Benjamin Franklin: okay?

Staniel: i mean probably not

god: that bitch had a full on stroke last night he’s definitely not ok

Benjamin Franklin: not the answer i was going for but ok

stan the man —-> barverly

barverly: arent you gonna check on your boyfriend and make sure he’s ok?

stan the man: fuck off barv

barverly: :)

™ ™ ™ Homosexuals (and Ben) ™ ™ ™

10:58

Eds Spagheds (aka Spaghetti Man): eh he’ll be fine

Eds Spagheds (aka Spaghetti Man): FUCK I FORGOT THIS WAS MY NAME

god: 😘

Eds Spagheds (aka Spaghetti Man) changed their name to “Eddie”

god: 😔

god changed Eddie’s name to “eds”

eds: S T O P

god: if you leave it at eds i won’t change it anymore

eds: .

eds: ok. 

god: YES 

Ginger: YES

eds: fuck off

™ ™ ™ Homosexuals (and Ben) ™ ™ ™

1:37 PM

Benjamin Franklin: someone check on bill

Ginger: you do it

Benjamin Franklin: i was kind of trying to see if stan would jump on that offer since he’s madly in love with bill

Ginger: oopsies

god: get on it stanny

Micycle: chop chop staniel let’s go

Staniel: first of all: fuck off ben. second of all: that is the only relatively mean thing i’ve ever said to ben so i will probably feel bad and apologize later. third of all: i will check on bill but not because i’m madly in love with him. 

god: you didn’t deny that you are though

Staniel: richie

god: god* but yes?

Staniel: i actually can’t stand you

god: thanks

Staniel: any time 

Stan the Man —> Dumbass

1:48 PM

Stan the Man: dude are you okay it’s almost 2 oclock 

Stan the Man: bill

Stan the Man: billiam

Stan the Man: are you dead???

Stan the Man: BILL ARE YOU FUCKIGN ALIVE

™ ™ ™ Homosexuals (and Ben) ™ ™ ™

1:52 PM

Staniel: yeah he’s not ok

Benjamin Franklin: mk thanks that was helpful

Ginger: aren’t you concerned about your boyfriend stan?

Staniel: .

Staniel: if he doesn’t answer by 2 then he’s definitely not ok as in most likely dead

eds: he never denies “boyfriend” or “madly in love”

Micycle: this is true

Stan the Man —> Dumbass

1:57 PM

Stan the Man: if you don’t reply within three minutes we’re declaring you dead

Stan the Man: so i suggest you wAKE THE FUCK UP

Stan the Man: i’m gonna keep texting you until you answer

Stan the Man: come on 

Stan the Man: two minutes 

Stan the Man: hurry

Stan the Man: or we’ll tell everyone you’re dead

Dumbass: i’m not dead idiot

Dumbass: i hadn’t slept in i don’t know how long so thanks for forcing me to sleep

™ ™ ™ Homosexuals (and Ben) ™ ™ ™

1:58 PM

Staniel: he is alive 😌

Ginger: bill you just slept for almost 12 hours 

Billiam: yes i’m aware

Ginger: ok just making sure 

Micycle: go look back at the messages you sent last night 

Billiam: why?

Micycle: just do it

Billiam: holy shit those are hilarious 

Billiam: “eyem so guvjing rired i need slep”

Billiam: those are peak comedy i have zero memory of sending them

god: “IM HEER BIECHES”

Ginger: “YURE MOT NY FUKIGN MOM”

Ginger: also you called me a “whoare”

Billiam: i love sleep deprived me

eds: we all did

Benjamin Franklin: the real question is

Benjamin Franklin: how did you go almost 5 days with no sleep

Billiam: who knows

Billiam: guess me and stan are madly in love?

god: yeah obviously 

Billiam: why didn’t anyone tell me :/

Staniel: because we aren’t

Billiam: oh 

Billiam: damn i got excited

Staniel: wait what

Billiam: fuck

god: BILLIAM YES OH MY GOD

Ginger: Y E S

Benjamin Franklin: did

Benjamin Franklin: did you just admit that you’re in love with staniel

Billiam: no

Ginger: yeah actually you did

Micycle: I CANT BELIEVE I MISSED THIS

Billiam: NOTHING HAPPENED

eds: woah this is what we’ve been waiting for 

Billiam: FUCK OUTTA HERE

Stan the Man —->Dumbass

2:10

Stan the Man: wait did that just happen 

Dumbass: did what just happen

Stan the Man: you know 

Stan the Man: that

Dumbass: no i don’t

Stan the Man: ok so we’re just going to pretend you didn’t basically just indirectly confess that you love me

Dumbass: ...

Stan the Man: meet at the quarry at 2:30?

Dumbass: sure..

I tossed my phone down on my bed. Did this really just happen? It couldn’t have. No fucking way. Bill could not have just admitted that he liked me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all every chapter will be called chapter 2, chapter 3, etc etc lmao (that's on lack of creativity) but I hope you enjoyed! this was super fun to write and updates will probably be irregular


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this might make you slightly upset but that’s fine
> 
> bill do be getting mad doe

I swear, I’m gonna pass out. Bill Denbrough just accidentally admitted that he likes me. I mean, I’ve had a crush on him since, what, sixth grade? He’s my best friend and I worried that if I said something it would make things weird.

I picked up my phone, pulled on a hoodie, and went downstairs to get a pair of shoes. As I started to open the door, my mom called, “Stan, where are you going?” 

“Just the quarry with Bill.” 

“Alright, have fun.”

“Bye, mom.”

I hopped on my bike and started pedaling as fast as i could toward the quarry. To be honest, I was ecstatic. Bill Denbrough admitted he liked me. 

I felt my phone vibrate tons of times, probably from the Losers chat, but I ignored it. I had never made it to the quarry that fast in my life. My legs burned from pedaling so hard. I didn’t even bother to put the kickstand on my bike down. 

Bill’s bike wasn’t there yet, but that was to be expected since I had gotten there so quickly. I went and sat on the cliff over the water. I checked my phone. It was 2:25. Bill should be here soon. I didn’t even open the notifications from the Losers. 

The first preview message was “but have you seen eddies bare ass? no i would assume not so you’re one to speak” Wow Trashmouth, real smooth. I contemplated throwing my phone into the water after that, but decided against it. “Hey, S-Stan.” Though it’s gotten a lot better as we’ve gotten older, Bill still has a small stutter. It mostly happens if he’s nervous or upset. He hates it, but I think it’s kinda cute. 

I turned towards him. “Oh, hey Bill.” He sat down next to me, our feet dangling over the ledge. We did this often, sat here, just us, and talked and joked. This time was different. It was...tense. Not too much, but it was a little awkward. Nothing had ever been awkward with Bill. Though I still felt insanely happy, I felt nervous and kind of anxious. 

“So, uh, that was not supposed to happen I’d assume?” “N-no, definitely n-n-not.” We just sat there for a second, me playing with my fingers and Bill staring at his feet. I was going to say something, but Bill broke the silence. “Stan, l-listen, I was going to t-tell you s-s-soon but I was n-nervous and I didn’t know h-how and I know y-you p-p-probably don’t like me in that way, but I really l-l-like you. A lot. I have f-for a while now. I’m s-sorry if this makes things weird b-between us. I’ve been s-so f-fucking scared to tell y-y-you. Obviously, that w-wasn’t really h-how I wanted you t-to find out, but it’s too l-late now.” 

I just stared at him. I didn’t know what to say. I was in shock even more now, with him sitting right here saying these things to my face. I was literally speechless. “Bill, I-“ “I get it. You don’t like me in that way. I didn’t expect you too anyway.” He got up and started walking back to his bike. “Bill, wait-“ He put his leg over his bike and looked over at me. “Guess I’ll see you later. Bye, Stan.” 

I stood there, stunned. He wouldn’t even listen to me because he was so confident I didn’t like him back. “No, no, no. Shit. God damnit, Bill, why can’t you just listen?” I muttered to myself. Well, fuck. Looks like my chance is ruined. My guess was that I took too long to respond and he thought I was trying to come up with a nice way to say I don’t feel the same. That’s how Bill is. He overthinks everything. I pulled out my phone. I still ignored the Losers chat. I opened a different group, one of just me, Mike, and Ben. 

we’re sad 🚫🧢 

2:59 PM

bird boy: hey kill me

new kid: you good stan?

bird boy: actually no

sheep boy: what happened?

bird boy: well, bill was so sure i didn’t like him back that he wouldn’t even let me answer and tell him that i’ve had a crush on him since like sixth grade and he just left and i’ve never seen someone look so destroyed. i feel like shit now because i had gotten so happy and now i’m down and i also feel like i hurt bill and that’s the last thing i wanted and i don’t know what to do

new kid: stan, listen. you didn’t hurt bill in any way, he just got nervous and left because like you said, he probably just thought you wouldn’t feel the same. i promise it’s not your fault. find him and try to talk to him and tell him how you really feel 

sheep boy: you did nothing wrong don’t worry about it. like ben said, try and talk to him

bird boy: i’m mad that he didn’t let me answer him and now i just really want to talk to him 

sheep boy: we’ll help you find him if you want

new kid: yeah we’ll definitely help if you want us to

bird boy: thanks guys, but i think i’ll just look for him. i have an idea where he might be

sheep boy: good luck i hope you find him

new kid: me too

There was a place I know Bill likes to go to, usually only when he’s upset. A few years back, him and I found a little treehouse thing and decided to check it out. It was our own little thing. To be honest, I’m not sure any of the other Losers even know it’s there. We kind of fixed it up a little bit and it became our own private thing. He goes there when he’s upset because he knows nobody will bother him there since we’re the only ones who know about it. 

I got back on my bike and started heading away from the quarry. Again, I was biking super fast. I wanted to find Bill. I just needed to talk to him and say what I was going to say at first. I still felt my phone vibrating in my pocket constantly, probably just some weird messages from everyone else. 

As I approached the street, I wasn’t paying attention to if there were cars or not. I rode almost directly into a car. “Sorry!” I yelled as the driver honked loudly at me. Richie or Bill probably would have flipped them off and yelled something along the lines of “Watch it, dickwad!” 

After narrowly avoiding another car (this time the car almost hitting me instead of me almost hitting it), I came to the edge of the woods. If Bill wasn’t here, I guess I would look at his house, but he probably wouldn’t be there either. I decided not to try and think of other places he’d be and just go look in the treehouse. 

I rode through the woods, weaving in and out of trees. I almost hit at least five trees. From what I’ve said so far, it sounds like I’m a shitty bike rider, but it’s just because I’m rushing (and also kind of freaking out). 

I stopped at one of the tallest trees. Bill’s bike was leaned up against it. I put the kickstand of my bike down and looked up the tree at the little wooden structure in it. The entrance was a little wooden door on the bottom. There were wooden boards nailed to the tree as a ladder. I started to pull myself up the tree. I had a feeling Bill would probably not be very happy to see me, but I had to talk to him. 

Great. I can’t wait to talk to angry, upset, probably crying Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok the plot is developing more than i was planning on so yeah 
> 
> sorry there’s barely any texting in this chapter i’ll try to add more in the next one
> 
> also i wasn’t planning on bill not listening and whatever but i felt like making y’all angry a lil but lmao so yeah you’re welcome
> 
> like i said before updates will probably be very inconsistent so sorry about that too but i hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!


End file.
